


Interlude

by nostalgia



Series: Interlude [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doctor/Master - Freeform, F/M, Filthy, Gaslighting, Heterosexual Sex, I think?, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Consensual Bondage, Swearing, Vault Sex, she denies knowledge of their safeword, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: "I don't want you saying anything unless it's absolutely filthy. Do you understand me?" The Doctor is shy, Missy doesn't approve.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is the filthiest most pornographic thing I have ever written. Sorry. I am a terrible person.

“Give me your hands,” said Missy, picking up her scarf.

The Doctor looked up at her. “Why?”

“So that I can tie you to the bed,” she said.

“Why do you want to tie me to the bed?” he asked.

“Because,” she said, patiently, “I'm going to suck your cock and I don't want you pulling my hair.”

“I won't pull your hair.”

“You did last time,” she said, primly. “Now give me your hands.”

He hesitated. “Can't I just promise not to pull your hair?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, “you had your chance already.” She reached towards him and tied one end of her silk scarf around his right wrist. She threaded the scarf though the railings of the headboard. “Other hand,” she ordered. He complied with a long-suffering sigh and she tied it around his other wrist. With a satisfied nod she checked the tension on the scarf and then moved to lie next to him on the bed.

“Comfortable?” she asked, pushing his t-shirt up and stroking the skin across his stomach. 

“I'm fine,” he said, watching as she traced her fingers along the line of grey hair that disappeared into his trousers.

Missy sat up and hummed a contented little tune as she unbuckled his belt and slid it out from around his waist. “This gives me a few ideas,” she said, holding it and twisting it in her hands. She smiled at him. “Maybe we can play with it later. Would you like that?”

He looked up at her without speaking, eyes darkening. 

Missy chuckled. “Always so shy. Don't worry, I'm going to fix that.” She undid the button on his trousers and pulled the zip down slowly. She tugged at the waistband. “Come on, hips up, let's get these out of the way.” 

She raised an eyebrow when she saw what he was wearing underneath. “Question mark boxers? Seriously?” 

“Shut up, they were a Christmas present.”

“From someone who hated you?”

“Look, if you're just going to criticise -”

“Hush, dear, don't spoil the mood.” She pulled them down and smiled at him as she wrapped a hand around his cock. “Have I told you how much I like this thing? I'm sure I must have mentioned that. Did I?” she asked, looking up.

“You've certainly never complained about it,” he said, a blush working its way up past his ears.

“Don't be modest, Doctor, this is a nice cock.” She ran her fingernails along the length, base to tip. “It's probably my favourite out of all the ones you've let me get a look at. It's a good size, you know, fits my vagina like... well, I suppose a glove is the wrong example, but I'm sure you know what I mean.” She smiled. “How are you feeling so far?” she asked. When he didn't answer she spoke again. “Oh, go on, say something, there's no need to be shy.”

“It's good,” he said, voice quiet and rough. 

“Getting quite turned on there, aren't you?” She turned her attention back to his cock, stroking it gently. “Of course, I know that because I've got your cock hardening in my hand, but I think it's obvious even without that little clue.” She winked at him. 

“Missy...”

She tilted her head. “What was that? Did you say something?” She held up her free hand. “No, I don't want you saying anything unless it's absolutely filthy. Do you understand me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“I'm glad we're on the same page. So,” she said, tightening her grip, “what would you like me to do with this thing? I have a few thoughts on the matter, but I'd appreciate your input.”

“I... I'd like...” he went silent. 

Missy smiled broadly – the poor dear was obviously struggling. “I'll help. Say 'Missy, will you please suck my cock.' Do you think you can manage that? It's only a few little words, nothing too difficult for a clever boy like you.”

“Missy...” he began. He closed his eyes and tugged at the scarf around his wrists. “Missy, please.”

“No, that wasn't it. Try again.”

He groaned in frustration. “Missy, I can't. You know I can't.”

“Come on,” she coaxed, “I know you can do it. I believe in you.”

“Missy...” She could hear him gritting his teeth. “Missy, will you please...” 

“That's it, you're nearly there.” 

He closed his eyes tightly, hit the back of his head against the pillow. “Will you please suck my cock.”

“That wasn't so difficult, now was it?” She shifted on the bed. “And since you asked so politely, I'm going to go with your suggestion.” She leaned down and over him, licked along the length of him and sucked the tip into her mouth. 

“Fuck,” he said, pulling on the restraints and lifting his hips up towards her. 

Missy hummed a little tune as she took more of him into her mouth. She rested her hands at the tops of his thighs and started a slow suction, in and out. She heard him whimper and felt him pushing up against her, trying to get further into the heat of her mouth.

She lifted her head, licked her lips as he slipped from her mouth. “Are you okay there, love?” she asked, all innocence. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Don't,” he said, voice practically begging. “Don't ever stop.”

“You were always the expert at this, weren't you?” she mused. “You could take me so far in. I don't know if I can live up to your example.”

“Missy, for fuck's sake I don't care!”

She snapped her fingers. “Oh, wait, I've got a respiratory bypass too, haven't I?” She bent down again, sucked him in deeper than before. She tickled the underside with her tongue as she moved up and down, up and down along his cock. When she judged that he was close to completion she lifted herself off him again. 

“Do you want to come in my mouth?” she asked. 

“Oh, fuck...”

“I'm gonna need a yes or no here,” she said. She pressed a quick kiss against the head of his cock. 

“Yes. God, yes.”

She ducked back down, licked and sucked until he cried out and arched off the bed. She sat up, swallowing a mouthful of semen and wiping her lips on the back of her hand. She took a deep breath of air and crawled back up the bed to lie next to him. 

He turned his head to look at her. “Do you want... should I...”

She raised her eyebrows. “I hope you haven't gone shy again.”

“Do you want me to go down on you?”

“Hmm,” she said, “that's very tempting. Maybe later.”

“Can you untie me now?” he asked, tugging at her scarf.

“I don't know if I want to. I quite like you this way.”

“Right, but my arms are getting a bit sore, so can't you just untie me?”

“No, I don't think I will, not just yet.”

“Missy,” he said, “seriously, untie me.”

“Later.”

“Do you want me to use the safeword?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

She blinked at him. “What safeword?”

“The safeword we agreed on before all this started.”

She shook her head. “No, I don't think I recall that conversation.” She sat up and took off her nightdress, pulling it over her head and then throwing it off the bed. She lay back and ran her hands over her breasts. She pinched the skin around her nipples and sighed contentedly.

“Missy.”

She closed her eyes, moved a hand down her body, ghosting over her own skin before settling it at the apex of her thighs. She moved her fingers, twisting the curls of her pubic hair and tugging gently. She parted her legs and moved her hand lower still, slipping a finger between the folds of her cunt and moaning quietly. 

“Missy!”

She didn't bother opening her eyes. “Shush, dear, it's my turn now.” She added another finger, slipped along the slick wetness before lifting her hand back up to her mouth. She sucked at her fingers, tasting herself and moving her other hand to cup a breast. She writhed against the sheets, bringing her hand back down to press against her sex. 

She traced a slow circle around her clitoris, nudging the nerve endings with her fingers, delaying the moment of direct contact. She ran the thumb of her other hand across a nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. 

She tilted her head back, pushed against her hands, pressed down on her clit and drew in a ragged breath. “Doctor,” she moaned. “Oh, Doctor.” 

“Missy...”

She could hear him beside her, breathing heavily. She knew he was watching her and she shifted her hips to find a better angle as she touched herself. 

“Missy, let me do that. Please. Let me touch you.”

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. “Is that what you want?” She lifted her hand from her cunt, pressed her wet fingers against his mouth. He sucked them in eagerly, moaning around them as he flicked his tongue over the skin.

She turned onto her side and reached upwards, quickly untying the knots that held her scarf around the Doctor's wrists. As soon as he was free he pushed her onto her back once more, lifting himself over her body, settling between her legs and lowering his mouth to her breasts. She grabbed his head with her hands, guiding him towards her chest with her fingers tangled in his hair.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around it. He bit down gently and Missy released him, fisting her hands in the sheets and arching into him. He moved down the bed, kissing his way from her breasts to her belly then moving to the tops of her thighs. 

“Please,” she gasped, lifting her hips, twisting as she tried to get him to put his mouth where she wanted it.

She felt him smile against the skin of her abdomen. “What do you want, Missy?” His breath was hot against her skin. “I'm sure you can say it.”

“Those are my rules,” she breathed.

“Tell me.”

“I hate you.” She was almost whining with frustration.

“Mutual,” he said, but there was no malice in his voice.

“Move,” she told him. “I want to feel your mouth on me.”

He licked along the line of her folds. “Like this?”

“More, deeper, please.” 

He slid his tongue further in, dragged it up almost to her clit. “You're soaking,” he breathed, as she twisted his hair around her fingers and tried to push him back down. He pressed his tongue against her clit, suckled at it, grazed it gently with his teeth. 

“Oh, fuck.” She felt herself nearing the edge. “Doctor, please.” 

It hit her suddenly, shaking her as she cried out and writhed wildly against the bed. He moved back up the bed while she broke, caught her mouth with his own and swallowed her moans.

“Do you want to stop? Do you want to rest?” he asked, and she could hear how much he wanted her. His cock was hard against her, nudging at her entrance. 

“Don't you dare stop,” she said, and he lifted her hips, sliding into her easily almost as soon as the words had left her mouth. A few quick thrusts and he was buried deep, moaning with her as he dropped his head and moved his mouth across her throat.

“Talk to me,” she demanded, “tell me what you feel.”

“You're hot,” he gasped against her skin. “Wet. You feel like silk.” He was already moving quickly, desperately. “Fuck, Missy, you feel so good.”

“More,” she pleaded. “Deeper, harder.”

He pulled her closer still, taking her with hard, rapid thrusts that left her breathless. He wouldn't last much longer, but Missy knew she was close as well. She pressed herself against him, angled her hips so he filled her every time. She broke, calling his name as the pleasure flooded through her body.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “Missy.” He pushed into her once, twice, and then he snapped. Missy rewarded him with a final moan when she felt his warm, wet heat pulsing inside her. 

He rolled off her onto his back, and they lay beside each other, hearts pounding. 

She turned her head to look at him. “Aren't you supposed to be giving a lecture this afternoon?” She felt obliged to mention it, even though he must have missed it by now.

He waved a hand dismissively. “I just stand there and say whatever shit comes into my head, it's not like they'll fail their exams if I don't turn up.”

“Okay.” She yawned.

“Tired?” he asked, moving onto his side and putting an arm round her waist.

“A bit,” she replied.

“Me too. We could sleep.” He moved his hand to toy with a few strands of her hair.

“Might as well, it's not like I've got anything better to do.” She felt him tense. He always hated to be reminded that she was technically his prisoner here. She closed her eyes. “If you wake up before me I want a cup of tea,” she said, settling against the pillow.

“Two sugars?” 

“Mmm.”

She felt him kiss her shoulder. “I'll see you when you wake up.”

She smiled.


End file.
